Missing 9
Details *'Title:' 미씽나인 / Missingnain *'Also known as:' Missing Nine *'Formerly known as:' Gaia / Picnic / Sunkissed *'Genre:' Mystery, thriller, melodrama *'Episodes:' 16 + 1 Special *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-18 to 2017-Mar-09 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Missing 9 OST Synopsis Nine artists and staff members of Legend Entertainment board a private plane to a concert. The plane crashes and all of them are stranded on an island without a link to civilization. Four months later, Ra Bong Hee (Baek Jin Hee) emerges as the only survivor. What happened on that island? And why do some people never want that information to be made public? This is Ra Bong Hee’s survival story, and she may not live to tell it. --DramaFever User/Viewer Ratings Cast thumb|180px|Correlation Chart ;Main Cast *Jung Kyung Ho as Seo Joon Oh (28) (Former leader of the idol group 'Dreamers') *Baek Jin Hee as Ra Bong Hee (26) (Sole survivor and witness of accident) ;Missing People *Oh Jung Se as Jung Ki Joon (39) (Joon Oh's long-time manager, Ji Ah's daddy long-legs) *Choi Tae Joon as Choi Tae Ho (27) (Former bass guitarist of idol group 'Dreamers', Notable actor) *Lee Sun Bin as Ha Ji Ah (26) (Rising actor) *Park Chan Yul as Lee Yul (23) (Former drummer and visuals of idol group 'Dreamers', singer-songwriter) *Kim Sang Ho as Hwang Jae Gook (27) (President of Legend Entertainment) *Tae Hang Ho as Tae Ho Hang (36) (Department Head of Legend Entertainment, Jae Gook's secretary) *Ryu Won as Yoon So Hee (25) (Top actress, 'Hallyu goddess') ;Related People *Yang Dong Geun as Yoon Tae Young (31) (Public Prosecutor) *Song Ok Sook as Jo Hee Kyung (50s) (Special Investigation Committee Chairperson) *Min Sung Wook as Investigator Oh (late 30s) (Special Investigative Commission investigator, Hee Kyung's right-hand man) *Bang Eun Hee as Bong Hee's mother (early 50s) ;Legend Entertainment *Kim Bup Rae as Jang Do Pal (45) (Legend Entertainment Vice President) *Yun Je Wook as Shin Jae Hyun ;Extended Cast *Kwon Hyuk Soo *Cao Lu as Cai Ming *Kan Mi Yun (간미연) *Heo Jae Ho Production Credits *'Production Company:' SM C&C *'Chief Producer:' Park Hong Kyun *'Director:' Choi Byung Gil *'Screenwriter:' Son Hwang Won *'Creator:' Han Jung Hoon Episode Ratings See Missing 9/Episode Ratings Recognitions 2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Golden Acting Award in a Miniseries (Oh Jung Se) *Best New Actress (Lee Sun Bin) *Best Villain Award (Choi Tae Joon) *Comic Character Award (Jung Kyung Ho) Notes *Kang Ha Neul was first offered the lead male role, but declined due to scheduling conflicts and later got replaced by Jung Kyung Ho. *Kwon Yoo Ri, Hye Ri and Jung Yoo Mi were all initially offered the lead female role, but later got replaced by Baek Jin Hee. *Song Ji Na, Kim Ban Di were initially selected to write the screenplay, but later was changed to Han Jung Hoon. *Filming began on September 2016, when the lead cast was still not confirmed. But after they change the pilot, they filming from the start again. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC